


It Can Wait

by wackkypackk



Series: Meaningless South Park Drabbles [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, based off true events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackkypackk/pseuds/wackkypackk
Summary: Tweek has been trying to get Craig up for the past thirty minutes.





	It Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> oops, short little creek drabble. 
> 
> i have... so many fics in the works... take this while i try to wrangle them all in and finish them. love u.

"Craig, get up! I'm not going to ask you again!"

 

Tweek hit Craig over the head with a pillow. Craig didn't even budge.

 

"Agh! We're going to be late!"

 

They were actually already late, considering Craig wouldn't _get the fuck up_. He didn't even have time to take a shower now.

 

Tweek started to shake Craig's shoulders. "I know you're awake under there! Don't try and trick me again, man! I know you," he warned, starting to peel off the covers and sheets that Craig had himself wrapped up in.

 

Craig curled in on himself and pulled Tweek's pillow over and onto his head. "It can wait," he grumbled out, obviously not planning to move anytime soon.

 

"No, it can't, ah, wait, Craig! I'm already ready!" Tweek tried to steal his pillow away from Craig, but Craig had it in a death grip.

 

"It's only my parent's house, honey, we're only two hours out of town," Craig tried to reason, his groggy voice muffled beneath the pillow. He turned onto his stomach, making Tweek groan again.

 

"You know damn well we make too many stops to make it there on time, man! If we're late _again_ I'm not going to forgive you!"

 

Craig hummed, lifting up the pillow to look at Tweek. "Fuck it. Come back to bed, babe."

 

"I am not saying fuck it to helping your parents move out!”

 

“C’mon, they can do it themselves, Tweek. They aren’t even 45 yet. Besides, they still have Trish. At least she still lives in town.”

 

“No, we promised them, Craig! We aren’t flaking out because you’re being a child and won't get out of bed!”

 

Tweek started to shake Craig again, not willing to give up. Craig, now more awake, lifted a hand and pushed Tweek away. Not enough to send him flying to the floor, but enough for him to back off. But Tweek didn't waver. He crawled onto Craig’s back, and ripped off the pillow concealing Craig’s stupid (adorable) bed head.

 

“Hey, now we’re getting somewhere,” Craig said into the mattress, a teasing tone in his voice..

 

“Get up!” Tweek yelled for what seemed like the fifteen hundredth time. He bounced Craig’s body and the bed, his voice being drawn out and bouncing with his body.

 

Craig immediately shot up, his eyes wide. “Tweek!” he yelled starting to get annoyed.

 

Good.

 

Tweek and Craig stared at each other, sharing the same aggravated expression.

 

“Get u-- Waaaah!” Craig cut Tweek off with his arm swinging back behind him and knocking Tweek onto the other side of the bed. Craig immediately pinned Tweek to the bed by latching his body to Tweek’s side, his legs wrapping around the other’s body. Like a stubborn octopus.

 

“We stay,” Craig demanded, although there was no real emotion behind it. Craig kissed Tweek’s neck softly, before snuggling back up against his side.

 

“Craig!” Tweek bellowed desperately in one last attempt to get Craig to release him and get ready to go.

 

Craig didn’t respond other than hugging Tweek tighter.

 

As annoyed as he was, Tweek had to admit that Craig’s seemingly neverending heat felt nice. He groaned in frustration.

 

“Fine.”

 

He sat up, Craig no longer putting him in a death grip, and grabbing the covers to yank them over their bodies once more.

 

“ _I guess,_ it can wait,” Tweek mumbled and closing his eyes. Craig just laughed softly into his shoulder.


End file.
